Sammy and the Raptor Trainer
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: Prequel two of four. What happens when Sammy meets a raptor trainer named Owen Grady? Find out in this.


Me: "What's up, guys?" "Here is the second prequel to my story based on Lego Dimensions. "Called Sammy and the raptor Trainer." "This story will have Sammy go to the world of Jurassic Park." "Based off the movie Jurassic World."

Sammy: "That's right." "It will tell on how I met the raptor trainer, Owen Grady."

Shawn: "Plus, Sammy will tell Owen about all of us and the rest of the Sonic Heroes."

Me: "That's right." "I don't own anything in this story." "Enjoy."

In the world of Total Drama, all of Team Total Drama of the Sonic Heroes were relaxing.

"So, What are we going to do today?" Asked Gwen.

"I don't know," said Trent.

"I'm glad we have Meg Griffin on the Sonic Heroes," said Jo.

"Me, too," said Brick.

"Sammy, Are you going to see if there is another world for you to visit?" Asked Jasmin.

"I want to know, too," said Shawn.

"Well, I am going to find another world to visit," said Sammy.

"Good luck, sis," said Amy.

"Thank you," said Sammy.

"No problem," said Amy.

So Sammy opened up a portel and went through it.

At an island filled with dinosaurs, called Isla Nublar, there is a theme park, called Jurassic World. And at the park, there is a raptor trainer with his raptors. This man is named Owen Grady.

"Ok, all of you girls did good today," said Owen.

The raptors raured in agreement.

"And, go," said Owen.

The raptors, Blue, Echo, Charley, and Delta went back to their inclosure.

"You did it, man," said Barry.

"You bet I did, Barry," said Owen.

"Do you think there is going to be anything new happening today?" Asked Barry.

"I don't know," said Owen.

The two men were wondering about what will go on today. But not knowing that someone from a different world is going to meet them soon.

With Sammy, she stepped out of the portel and ended up on Isla Nublar.

"Looks like I found a new world," said Sammy. I think I should look around.

So Sammy was looking around the island and saw that she was in Jurassic world and she went to the raptor inclosure.

"This is interesting," said Sammy. I never expected to see a lot of dinosaurs.

"There are a lot of dinosaurs," said a voice.

"Who are you?" Asked Sammy.

"Look behind you," said the same voice.

Sammy turned around and saw a man.

"Hi," said Sammy. I'm Sammy.

"Glad to meet you, Sammy," said the voice who shook her hand. My name is Owen Grady.

"Glad to meet you, too," said Sammy. So, What do you do?

Owen explained everything to Sammy.

"That's cool," said Sammy. I never expected you to be a raptor trainer.

"Yup," said Owen. So, What do you do?

Sammy explained everything to Owen. She even explained everything about the Sonic Heroes to him as well.

"That's awsome," said Owen. I never expected for you to be on a show like Total Drama or even be on any adventure with Someone named Sonic wile you are dating a blind yellow hedgehog.

"That's true," said Sammy.

As time went on, Sammy got to know Owen as well as the other park workers and the raptors.

"Well, as much as I would like to talk to you, I've got to get home to my friends," said Sammy. See you later.

"Take care, Sammy," said Owen. And bring your team mates of the Sonic Heroes with you next time.

"Ok," said Sammy.

So Sammy opened up a portel to get back home and she stepped in the portel and made it back home to see her other team mates of Team Total Drama of the Sonic Heroes waiting for her and the portel closed up.

"Hey, guys, I'm back," said Sammy.

"That was fast," said Shawn.

"I agree," said Jasmin.

"Same here," said Amy.

"I can't wait to tell you guys about the new world I found," said Sammy.

So Sammy was telling her other team mates about the world she found and they agreed to go with her next time. Sammy even informed the other teams about the world and they agreed to go with her. But little do Team Total Drama know that a big adventure with the raptor trainer and a group of storm chasers and other heroes will happen very soon.

Me: "That's the end of prequel 2 of 4 to my story based on Lego Dimensions."

Sammy: "I liked it."

Shawn: "What is the next story you will be writing?"

Me: "Can't tell you guys." "It's a supprize."

Sammy: "I like supprizes."

Shawn: "I can't wait to see the next story."

Me: "Glad you two understand." "Don't forget to review and I'll see you in prequel 3 of 4 to my story based on Lego Dimensions."


End file.
